


So awful at all

by MaddieWrites



Series: Random Engagements [1]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Little sad tbh, Resident Enis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Something's wrong with Mark, and Dodger is determined to find out what's making him so irritable.





	So awful at all

“You guys want real? Here's what's real about this place! This place really reeks like an outhouse,and really has mildew to spare! I'm really creeped out by this portrait, and I really wouldn't sit in that chair! The food in the fridge is expired! Something's dripping halfway down the hall!” Mark pointed.  
“Let's pretend it's a pool!” Enis exclaimed.  
“Oh yeah, that would be cool!”  
“No! It would /not/ be cool!” Mark bellowed. He sighed and took a moment to collect himself. “Look, we don't know /what's/ dripping so stay away from it. I don't want you to get hurt.” Mark stormed out to the porch, presumably to cool down.  
“What's up with him?” Enis asked.  
“I don't know. How about I go find out, and /you/ guard the pool?” Dodger smiled. Enis nodded and she headed out after Mark.  
“Hey Mark.” Dodger approached slowly.  
He was sitting on the edge of the porch, looking out into the night. She made her way over and cautiously sat down next to him. It wasn't exactly safe outside. She was starting to wish she'd brought her bat with her.  
“We should really go back in.”  
“Is /Enis/ still inside?” Mark snapped, motionless.  
“Yes.”  
“Then I'll be out here.”  
Dodger sighed. “What is your problem with him? I mean, I get that he's a little annoying sometimes, and a vampire so instinct says to kill him, but you seem to /especially/ hate him. Is there a reason?”  
“I don't hate him. He just... He reminds me of someone.” Mark sighed, looking down at his hands. Dodger knew that he'd been with a small group initially, at the start of the first wave of monsters. She'd found him alone, but he'd let mentions of another group slip on occasion. They were obviously dead now, but Mark never talked about them.  
“Of who?” Dodger pushed, hoping he wouldn't shut down. Mark met her gaze, trying to decide if he should tell.  
“Talking helps you know. You've kept it in for so long. It can't be easy to just push it down.” She said gently. “You can trust me.”  
Mark sighed, thinking for a moment.  
“He... He reminds me of Thomas, all carefree like that, with no idea how dangerous it really is...” He paused. “Thomas was my brother, back before the initial wave. He was one of the first to go. He got stuck outside when it hit...” Mark swallowed hard. “And there was Amy.” His voice broke. “She... She was my whole world. We traveled together as a bandit and a scavenger. I made the kill, she looted while I kept watch. She couldn't fight; she relied on /me/ to protect her.” He spoke bitterly, clearly resentful of his failure to save her. “We were traveling with two friends we'd met up with. It was late, dark, and we got ambushed. Our friends Ethan and Tyler were killed in the attack, and Amy got hurt, bad. I stitched her up and we kept moving. I had to carry her. But she got sick from the wound. I took her as far as I could and then some, but I couldn't defend us both and when it became clear that she wasn't going to get better...” He sighed, looking down at his hands. “I had to leave her behind. But, you can't just leave someone there to get torn apart by werewolves, you have to... You have to shoot them, make it quick, so I did what she asked.” Tears were flowing and Mark didn't try to stop them.  
“I'm sorry.” Dodger whispered. Mark was silent now, done talking, so she shifted closer and put an arm around him They sat in the darkness for a moment, listening to Enis singing form somewhere inside the house.  
“You need to let yourself grieve.” She spoke finally. “And you need to accept that it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to, and you did what she asked, what anyone would've done.”  
“You wanna know what I /should've/ done? What /should've/ happened? I should've taken her farther, and if that meant something got us, then something got us. Or I should've taken a second shot. At least she would've had someone to die with like Ethan and Tyler.”  
“Don't talk like that.” Dodger half scolded. No wonder he was so moody. He really thought this was all his fault. No wonder he'd been so upset about Dave. She'd caught him crying that night, but she hadn't asked about it. “Hey, don't think about the one time you couldn't save someone, think about all the times you /could/ save someone. Look at all the times you saved /me/! And Enis, and your friends, although they did pass on, they wouldn't have made it /nearly/ that long if not for you. You're Enis's hero ever since you carried him over the stream.”  
“Seriously?” He laughed. It quickly turned into a choked off sob, but it was something.  
“Yeah, he won't shut up about it. He feels safer with you around, we both do.”  
Mark thought about that for a moment. “Really?”  
“Of course. You're the brawn of the team you ex-bandit! We need you, gross weirdness and all.”  
That made Mark laugh. “Thanks Dodger.”  
“No problem. We should probably head back in and try to get some sleep before it's time to get up. Also Enis is in there alone with Buckaroo Jones.”  
“Alright.” Mark smiled. “Back in we go.”  
“And Mark, if you ever need to talk, or just need a hug, you can always come to me. Or Enis. He loves hugs.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Come here.” She pulled him in. There was a crash from in the house and they parted to rush back inside. Mark nearly tripped over Enis and Buckaroo Jones.  
“You tipped the couch over?” Dodger asked. Enis nodded, whimpering.  
“How? Wasn't it right up against the wall?” Mark asked. He looked back down at Enis, who was holding his scraped arm and looked ready to cry.  
“Alright, let's get you patched up.” He pulled Enis to his feet.  
“What about Buckaroo Jones?”  
“I'm sure he's fine.” Mark set the couch back up. “There, all better. Your turn.” Enis nodded and let Mark pull him up and lead him to the kitchen. All it really needed was a band aid, and that's really all Mark did to it, but Enis was still thrilled that Mark had saved him once again. He ran off to show Dodger and Mark sighed. Enis was annoying, but he could be pretty funny sometimes, not to mention sweet. He was okay, in his own little sparkly way. He and Dodger really just wanted to have some fun in the midst of all the death. Really, that wasn't such a bad thing to be around. Not to mention they were always in the mood for a hug, if you needed one.  
You know, when his friends were here, even if not all of them had made it this far, this place really /wasn't/ so awful at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very reluctant to post this and I still am. I'm just not happy with it, but I promised a one shot on Friday, and it's Friday. So that happened. Leave a comment if you liked this so I can decide if I want to write more for this fandom or if I want to write for other fandoms. Thanks!


End file.
